


His

by Tallihensia



Series: Possessions [1]
Category: Smallville
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-19
Updated: 2009-12-19
Packaged: 2017-10-14 09:25:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/147799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tallihensia/pseuds/Tallihensia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clark goes to a club undercover for a story and gets himself in a bit deeper than he planned.  Lex decides to assert his ownership.</p>
            </blockquote>





	His

**Author's Note:**

  * For [twilightHDfan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/twilightHDfan/gifts).



> **Disclaimer:** Only mine in my dreams. ^^ This story was written for free entertainment purposes only and may not be reproduced for profit or altered without permission.
> 
>  **Warnings:** dubcon
> 
>  **Spoilers:** none
> 
>  **Notes:** Future-fic, Post-Rift. For TwilightHDfan.

## His

Clark sighed as he entered the club, showing his ID and making his way to the back. Sources had said there was a story here, a story he wanted. But of all places, Clark hated clubs. He hated any story that took him into a club, he hated anybody who talked brightly about clubs. For Clark, every club was Club Zero, full of Lex Luthor's past and his wildness and his darkness. He couldn't go into a club without thinking of his former friend, and wondering what went wrong.

People laughing together, talking, dancing, drinking. Clark wondered bitterly how many men were here screwing around on their girlfriends, how many of the women on their boyfriends. Or, well, the men on their boyfriends and the girls on their girlfriends, because now that Clark looked a little more carefully, it was a bit more alternative of a club than he had thought. Well. That wouldn't help his thoughts of Lex. Glumly, Clark ordered another drink, gulping down the first without tasting it.

Three hours later, Clark found himself out in the alley with his clothes in disarray and two burly guys holding onto him and wondered how he got himself into this and how he was going to get out of it.

"We don't like reporters!" The one guy shoved him up against the wall again, with enough force to knock Clark's glasses askew. Belatedly, Clark let out a grunt of pain. He hoped it was a grunt of pain. He really needed to practice his pain sounds more. And what was he going to do when they tried hitting him? This mild-manner reporter thing really had its disadvantages sometimes.

"Let him go."

That voice. Forgetting about the others, Clark turned to look. Sleek slender form, a black trenchcoat enveloping him, smooth bald head proudly standing out. Casually leaning against the alley wall, as if he owned it. Confident, competent, complete assurance.

The two men disappeared. Clark barely noticed, his gaze on Lex.

Lex approached him with a glide. "Well, what do we have here? Wandering a little out of your territory?"

Clark licked suddenly dry lips. "There was a story."

"Of course there was." Lex reached out to touch Clark's lips. Then he moved the touch higher and straightened Clark's glasses. "You need to take better care of yourself. We wouldn't want you broken, now would we?"

The mocking tone was anathema to Clark. He didn't know if Lex knew or not. He closed his eyes, holding back the pain. If only he'd told Lex all those years ago, then Lex would definitely know, and they may not be like this today. He opened his eyes and challenged Lex, "Why do you care?"

Lex returned his fingers to Clark's lips. "Because you're mine. Those two bully boys aren't going to have you, not in any way. That fellow reporter of yours might have part of you but she won't ever have all of it, because deep down, you'll always be mine."

Clark's lips parted, letting Lex's fingers open. At the knuckles, he could taste the leather of Lex's glove and he moaned. All of it was true. It was always true, and it was what hurt so much.

Stepping in closer, Lex replaced his fingers with his mouth, grinding his body up against Clark's, shoving a knee between Clark's legs and spreading them. Clark's back pressed up against the wall, trapped between two forces of nature. The wall would give sooner than Lex would. And Clark didn't have the will to resist. He'd missed this, he'd missed it so badly...

"Still so pretty," Lex whispered, his tongue at Clark's ear, his hands working Clark's belt.

"Lex," Clark arched into the touch, his whole body aching. He tentatively reached out to Lex, running a hand down the smooth neck and down under the collar. He slipped between the trenchcoat, fumbling for Lex's pants.

Lex gasped, proving himself not so indifferent. He yanked Clark's pants down in one move and then grabbed Clark's shoulder to turn him around.

Clark resisted the pull, staring into Lex's eyes. He leaned forward and kissed Lex desperately, looking for his friend somewhere inside. Then he turned blindly around, bending over, staring at the wall, trying to pretend he'd found him.

Lubrication made a cold splash against his ass, and then Lex was entering in. Clark hissed at the penetration, not in pain. He pushed his hands against the wall and tried not to crumble the brick.

"Mine," Lex growled as he thrust inside Clark, a hand on his hip, the other on his back. The trenchcoat fluttered around them both.

"Your's," Clark agreed regretfully, even as he cried out in pleasure.

He would never be anybody else's.

.

* * *

  


END

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to [my livejournal](http://community.livejournal.com/alatrific/7533.html?thread=23405#t23405).


End file.
